Community engagement in C-CHEM2 will be key to the effective translation of center discoveries into sustainable strategies to reduce environmental exposures that negatively impact the microbiome and subsequent fetal/infant neurodevelopment. The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) builds upon Emory?s strong partnerships with Atlanta?s environmental health community including those established in the HERCULES center. We will leverage several different mechanisms to ensure that community stakeholders (including African-American women of child-bearing age) have the opportunity to inform the C-CHEM2 scientists of local environmental health concerns. In turn, existing children?s environmental health knowledge and new C-CHEM2 research findings will be shared with local communities in a format that is both relevant, accessible, and culturally appropriate. Importantly, the COTC will support C-CHEM2 scientists and trainees as they engage community partners. An evaluation plan will be implemented for continuous quality improvement of COTC approaches and its activities. To achieve these goals, we have four specific aims: 1. Maintain and expand bi-directional dialogue with metropolitan African American women of child-bearing age and their families. 2. Develop innovative strategies to translate existing children?s environmental health knowledge and emerging findings into practical information that families can use to protect their children?s health. 3. Guide C-CHEM2 Scientists in Community Engagement and Outreach. 4. Integrate existing children?s environmental health knowledge and new C-CHEM2 research findings into educational programs for healthcare professionals.